


I think I wanna marry you...

by milecgv



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A hell lot of feelings and boys being stupid, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Pining, What Happens In Vegas AU, You Have Been Warned, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milecgv/pseuds/milecgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegas was too wild, even for him.</p><p>Reluctantly he opened his eyes, landing face first with his best friend's naked body right in front of him. Groaning he closed his eyes again and rolled onto his back.</p><p>"God damn Michael. It's too early to be seeing your junk." He whined, carefully draping an arm over his face. Partially to conceal the sunlight that was spilling through the curtains and onto his skin, and partially because he didn't trust his own eyes to stay shut while he knew his best friend was naked somewhere near him.</p><p>And since it was too early to be dwelling on any of that, he did what was best and just darkened his whole line of vision until the coast was clear.</p><p>Somewhere beside him Michael snorted, flopping down -not so gently- onto the side of the mattress Calum assumed was free.</p><p>"Yeah? Why don't you try telling me that when you're not starfish naked on my bed huh?"</p><p>Or the one where Calum and Michael go to Vegas for a weekend of bro time but end up getting more than they bargained for. Shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I wanna marry you...

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS!
> 
> Okay, so I know I should be working on the final chapter of IWSNTY but to I've had the idea for this au in the back of my head for over a month now, and wanting to distract myself a little from my main fic, I ended up writing this in two nights. 
> 
> So this is like a mix between Marry You by Bruno Mars (yes I know it's older than the lastest iPhone but that song is still amazing) and that Cameron Diaz/Ashton Kutcher movie "What happens in Vegas". Obviously I own neither the song, movie or band that inspires this fic, I'm merely using some ideas and names for this. 
> 
> I know it seems like a chessy fic but stay with me, promise it's nothing like that. I know there's a lot of malum marriage aus, but what's one more for our lovely fandom? 
> 
> ALRIGHT WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

"Did you die or something in there?"

Calum rolled his eyes, barely having just enough time to wrap the towel around his waist before the bathroom door was being yanked open by his best friend. 

"Would it kill you to wait five fucking seconds?" Calum puffed out in annoyance, because he'd barely been in there for fifteen minutes, out of which Michael had spent the last ten knocking on the door. 

"Would it kill you to not use up the hotel's entire water supply on your fucking body?" 

The pale boy with bleached blonde hair and sea green eyes stared down at him, hands over his hips like a mom scolding their five year old. Except Michael wasn't his mother, he was his annoying best friend of the past seventeen years of his life. And Calum couldn't even remember a time when Michael Clifford hadn't been in his life, or when he hadn't been such a pain in the ass. 

"Kill the drama and let me get dry you asshole." He decided, gently pushing against Michael's chest until he was outside the threshold. 

"Just quick hogging the bathroom and get a move on with it Hood! This is our last day in Vegas and I'll be dammed if I spend another hour here instead of out there!" 

Calum watched as the Michael huffed in annoyance and turned on his heels, head held high and stomping across the hall of their hotel suite, as if he was a toddler and not a twenty five year old man with a college degree and a class A job. 

Shaking his head, he closed the door and turned to effectively dry his soaking body while being unable to wipe the fond smile on his face. 

Michael was like a child, and half the time he bickered with Calum just for the pleasure of going against anything the tawny boy said. But there was no one he'd rather have spent almost two decades of his life with. Because under the punk rock attitude and the constant hair changes, under the witty comments and playful shoves, was a heart of pure fucking gold. And Calum was constantly reminded of it with the way Michael would surprise him. 

Like with this trip. When he'd told Michael he wanted to propose to Vanessa, his best friend hadn't been all that supportive and had tried to talk Calum into stalling the decision a little longer. But he was determined. Vanessa was a nice girl, they'd been dating for two and a half years and they lived together. It made sense to marry her, start a family and live happily ever after. It made no sense to keep being delusional, to wait around for something he himself knew he couldn't have and tie his future around another type of fantasy that wasn't the marriage he wanted to get into. 

Which was why he was so adamant on Michael's support. Because if Michael supported his marriage, it meant he was making the right decision. So he was thrilled that once he'd popped, and his girlfriend had given him an enthusiastic yes, Michael had changed. 

He'd been helping out with the wedding planning, stepping up to the role of best man and lending a hand any way he could. And the best thing he'd done so far was showing up at Calum's doorstep around midnight, a suitcase in his hand and two plane tickets. 

"We're going to Vegas baby!" He'd said in a lieu of a greeting and was pushing past Calum, and into his bedroom, shoving all the clothes he could find into his suitcase before their owner even had time to process what was going on. It'd turned out Michael had planned a trip for the two of them to unwind from wedding planning and have some bro time, and his fiancée had given her approval. So it was all set and he'd been on a plane headed to Nevada before he had any time to back out. 

Now they'd spent four out of their five days in Sin City and to say it had been four of the best days of Calum's life was an understatement. They'd sight seen, gambled, danced and drank to their heart's contempt and now it was their final day. The tawny boy pushed down the bittersweet feeling in the pit of stomach at the thought of going back, because there was no reason to feel this way. He missed Vanessa, and he'd still have Michael once they'd gone back home. 

_'It's a win-win situation Hood. Get it together'_ He told himself, and was brought back to reality by a loud knock on the other side of the door. 

"Alright, alright Jesus." He said and opened the door, "You can have the fucking bathroom now Clifford."

He headed for the door, and Michael stepped back to let him through, muttering a "About damn time," to which Calum retaliated with flipping him off. But just before he was completely out of his reach, Michael slapped his butt and cackled at the way Calum stumbled and the betrayed expression on his face.

"You're a fucking asshole, did you know that?" Calum said, arms crossed over his bare chest as he glared at the pale boy in front of him.

"But you love me." Michael replied with a smirk on his face, before he raced inside the bathroom and slammed the door. 

Calum stood there for a minute trying to recover, and as he finally headed back to his room, the only thing on his mind was _'Yeah, I fucking do.'_

* * *

 

Calum woke up to the sound of a door closing softly and feet padding on the floor.

As soon as he had a minimum of consciousness, his head immediately reacted, making his brain feel like mush while it pounded mercilessly inside his skull. The groan that involuntarily spilled out of his vocal chords only helped to strengthen the headache and he brooded over the amount of drinks he'd had the night before.

Vegas was too wild, even for _him_.

Reluctantly he opened his eyes, landing face first with his best friend's naked body right in front of him. Groaning he closed his eyes again and rolled onto his back.

"God damn Michael. It's too early to be seeing your junk." He whined, carefully draping an arm over his face. Partially to conceal the sunlight that was spilling through the curtains and onto his skin, and partially because he didn't trust his own eyes to stay shut while he knew his best friend was naked somewhere near him.

And since it was too early to be dwelling on any of that, he did what was best and just darkened his whole line of vision until the coast was clear.

Somewhere beside him Michael snorted, flopping down -not so gently- onto the side of the mattress Calum assumed was free.

"Yeah? Why don't you try telling me that when you're not starfish naked on my bed huh?"

He emphasized his statement by putting his hand over Calum's bare hipbone, making every nerve in the tawny boy's body ignite as he gently squeezed. 

Calum quickly swatted Michael's hand away, wincing at the loud sound of the boy's laughter as he felt himself blush from the place where his face was hidden under his limb. Frantically he searched the covers underneath him until he found the edge of a fleeting sheet and hastily threw it over himself.

"There? You happy now?" He asked Michael back sharply because all that movement had made his head feel like it was about to split itself open.

"Not actually." He replied and Calum could picture clearly the smirk that was on his friend's face, from his teasing tone, and he resisted the urge to try to wipe it off him in any way. "Wasn't really looking forward to putting on any clothes today." He added, but Calum felt the bed dip when Michael went to get up. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he patted the space next to him and it was empty.

"There. You happy now?" He mocked Calum in the same tone the younger one had used before.

Slowly, he dragged his arm off his face and pride his eyes open.

Right in front of the bed stood Michael, soft pale skin stretched out as a whole without an ounce of clothing to shield _anything._ Calum's eyes racked over the expanse of his friends body until his eyes danced dangerously low, blurring over a prominent v line and then he was groaning in annoyance again, throwing his head back against the pillows and dragging his arm back over his face.

" _Fuck you!"_ He said as loudly as he could, because if he tried yelling the vibrations might actually kill him with the pain his skull was in. He flipped Michael off and the other boy had the nerve to laugh.

"Nice ring ya got there." He called after Calum, voice getting further away as he left the bedroom.

_Ring? What ring?_ Calum asked himself as he peaked through a small space of light under his arm. True to Michael's word, there was a silver band around Calum's fourth finger, shiny and new.

He knew he didn't have it on when they'd gone out the night before, because he didn't own any rings like this. This one seemed like those types of cheap wedding rings he'd see at the supermarket when Vanessa made him do the groceries back home. _How the hell had he ended up with one?_

He tried recalling anything from the night before but it was complete blur, and he couldn't make sense of the bits and pieces his memory tried to replay. A sudden wave of panic coursed through his chest and he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He needed to find his phone. 

From the small kitchen down the hall, he could hear Michael's raspy voice singing to BMTH's 'Drown' as the smell of brewing coffee began filling the room.

He wondered how the fuck was Michael in such a good mood when he'd probably drunk twice more than Calum, and Calum _himself_ felt like a train had run him over. 

On a mission to find his phone, Calum slowly pushed himself up on his elbows, heavy eyes searching the room he was in. But he couldn't find a damn thing other than clothes thrown over every single surface of the furniture in Michael's room. Why was he not surprised though? He had lived with and around Michael long enough to know that organization and cleaning up just weren't things in the older man's vocabulary. 

He vaguely wondered why the hell he was even in Michael's room to begin with, because he had paid _a lot of money_ to have a room just as good as this one, and that was pointedly much more organized. But as began fully sitting up, his whole body protested and his thought process was interrupted by joints popping and muscles aching.

Slowly, _very_ slowly, he turned his body towards the edge of the mattress and closed his eyes shut when he felt the room around him spinning.  _God, he regretted ever having taken those tequila shots Michael had handed him._

When he finally felt like he wasn't going to throw up anymore, he dangled his legs one by one until both his feet were touching the cold ceramic floor of the hotel room.

He thought about looking for his underwear, but the idea of having to bend down was so painful, he opted for getting up, attempting to hold himself steady as he dragged with him the sheet he'd used to cover up earlier. Gripping what he'd hoped were it's sides, he sloppily crisscrossed them around his waist and tied them to his side in a pitiful looking knot.  _But he couldn't care less._

Once that was done and he felt like he'd run a marathon, he headed out of the room and towards the modern living room the suite came with. He was still in awe at the black and white sofa's and lounge chairs that were spotless and organized in perfect feng shui.

A breath of relief dropped from his lips when his eyes landed on his phone placed on the glass coffee table. He was equal parts relived and impressed he hadn't lost it somewhere amongst wherever he had been the night before.

He bent down carefully to pick it up, but just as he suspected, the damn thing was dead. He knew the charger was in the kitchen, next to the toaster so he made his way over, feeling his nostrils flare up at the strong smell of coffee beans. 

When he rounded the corner, he stopped behind the counter, entranced for a minute as he watched Michael's pale white skin, stretching on the muscles of his back as he moved from side to side, opening drawers and bringing out mugs. He headed for the sugar, pausing as if he couldn't remember where it was and Calum, ever the slow one, didn't catch up in time to realize the sugar was right in front of him before Michael turned around and caught him staring. 

The serene expression on his face immediately turned to smug, and his cherry red lips stretched into his signature smirk.

"Liking what you see Cal?" He asked, green eyes mischievously glinting as he inched closer to the counter, where the sugar was.

Calum schooled his fond expression into one of annoyance, hoping Michael couldn't see right through it as he scoffed "You wish" and sat down on the stool in front of him. 

"Oh c'mon Cal. We all know you want a piece of this fine white meat." He said, and he slapped his butt for dramatic effective, making Calum break out of character and laugh hard.

Two seconds later he regretted it as it sent a wave of pain right to his head and he winced, glaring at Michael while he called him a dick. The boy only laughed and turned to take out the coffee pot, pouring them both cups of the steamy liquid.

While he was at it, Calum unplugged the toaster from where it rested right next to him on the counter, and plugged the charger they'd left there the day before. Somehow he'd predicted he'd be charging his phone in the morning with a necessary cup of coffee to face the day. 

"So what the fuck happened last night?" Michael asked, as he turned around to hand Calum his mug, waiting as the boy plugged his phone to it's power source and inspected it until the screen lit up. 

"Thanks," Calum answered as he took the mug in his own hands, suddenly feeling hot all over. He told himself it was because of the warm drink in his hands, and not the way his fingers has brushed against Michael's when he'd handed the mug to him. 

"I have no fucking clue bro. I can't remember a damn thing." He added, closing his eyes as he let the coffee run down his parched throat. Michael always made the best coffee, and maybe he was being biased because he was severely hungover and hungry, but this one tasted better than most. 

He told Michael that and the boy just hummed, giving him that small sided grin he did when he was thankful but didn't want to admit it, and it made Calum realize that they'd been friends for so long, he could identify each one of Michael's smiles. _He was so fucking gone._

He hadn't notice he'd kept on staring until Michael rolled his eyes at him, muttering something about getting his phone while he waltzed out of the kitchen. Calum groaned because that was the only thing he was capable of doing at the moment and kept his eyes on his coffee while he reminded himself that soon he'd be home, and Vanessa was going to be there waiting for him and he'd be able to tamper down his thoughts and refocus his emotions on what he actually had. 

"Cal, Luke says you should check your phone!" Michael shouted from wherever he'd gone to, startling Calum out of his thoughts and spiking his interest. 

He turned to his iphone, setting the now empty mug on the counter and powering it back on. It took a few seconds but the small white apple finally appeared on the black screen and then the his lock screen was appearing. Vanessa's goofy smile looked back at him at first but it didn't take long for it to be completely covered by notifications. 

He had messages, missed calls, tweets, emails and snaps, all requiring his attention.

It made him want to shut the damn thing off and go back to bed, but he really wanted to know what Luke had sent him, so he ignored them all to focus on searching for Luke's messages. 

_From: Lanky Bear (02:15)  
_ _Dude what the fuck?_

_From: Lanky Bear (02:55)  
_ _Calum don't._

_From: Lanky Bear (03:05)  
_ _FUCKING ANSWER THE PHONE CALUM._

_From: Lanky Bear (04:05)  
_ _Congratulations. Check your snap story._

Dread was starting to pool in the pit of Calum's stomach and his fingers were shaking slightly as he closed the messages and searched for the right app. 

That yellow screen had never seemed so daunting to him and the seconds that it took to load were agonizing. When it finally opened, Calum swiftly scrolled to the side, not one bit interesting in seeing the dreadful state he was in at the moment. 

He took a second to breathe, steeling himself for whatever it was that he'd gotten himself into, before clicking the little dark circle that was his snapchat story. 

A pic he remembered taking with Michael, right before they headed downstairs to the club, lit up the screen. Their faces were pressed side by side while they had their tongues out and the dog filter on their heads. Nothing to be alarmed about there. 

There was a series of small clips of them ordering shots, drinking them, Michael lamely trying to pick up some girls and Calum laughing hysterically every time he'd get turned down. 

At some point they found themselves on the dance floor, and Calum was talking to the camera, telling it he was having a blast and he'd attempt to twerk with Michael filming it. The attempt was lame and hilarious, which was probably what his drunken self was going for. The clip ended and Calum thought surely Luke had been overreacting about how much they'd drank and was causing a fuss for nothing. Which honestly was very typical of him. 

But then another clip began. In this one, Michael was holding the camera to Calum's face, and his drunk self was babbling about something that was cut off when Michael asked, loud and clear: Wanna make out? _No, he thought. Please say no._ Calum from the video stopped talking, face looking confused as he asked "What?" and the video ended. 

Another video began and the camera was still on Calum's face, Michael repeating his question louder this time, voice overpowering the strong bass line from whatever shitty pop song was blasting in the room, and present Calum prayed to every god up there that this wouldn't end how he feared it would. 

On screen, Calum's drunken self took a moment to stare at the man behind the phone, and suddenly his face lit up and his smile was stretching wide as he said "I'd thought you'd never fucking ask."

Calum's stomach dropped and he whispering no over and over again while the pictures on the screen passed. There was a couple pictures of them making out. And then some videos of them drinking more and spilling sappy compliments on each other, until Michael shouted "Calum! You know what people do in Vegas?", shoving his face in the screen as the video ended.

Calum wasn't sure he wanted to know the rest, because he could really guess where this was headed and he wanted to cry, scream and possibly disappear off the face of the earth.

Calum's drunk self appeared again, guessing two or three totally non related things before Michael shouted "They get married Cal!" and it took everything the present boy holding the phone had, to not turn off the device and smash it against some sort of surface, because the hope that immediately lit up his face on the screen said everything he'd never been able to.

"We should get married!" He saw himself shout as the next clip passed and the two boys using his phone pressed their heads together, shouting they were going to get married. 

_'No! This isn't happening. This can't be happening,'_ he thought _._

In the next video they weren't at the club anymore. They were walking down the hall, and Michael was filming their hands intertwined as he informed the camera they were going to the chapel and then focused the camera on Calum who shouted Luke should be there too.

The next one wasn't taken by either of them. Someone else was holding the phone as Michael slipped a silver band into Calum's finger, saying I do and not even waiting for the guy who was officiating to announce them as married, before he was taking Calum's face in his hands and kissing him.

Not satisfied apparently, whoever was filming got close enough to record them while they were hugging each other. They were in a tight embrace and Calum's head was buried in Michael's neck, but he could clearly hear himself saying "I fucking love you Michael," and the blinding smile that overtook Michael's face as he closed his eyes and said "I fucking love you too Cal."

The videos ended there, as did his history and Calum didn't know what to do with himself. He set the phone down and stared at his left hand. There it was, the silver wedding ring.

He tried to school his breathing but it didn't do anything for him. His lungs were closing in and his eyes were tearing up as he let the panic settle in his system and over take him.

It's was a panic attack for sure, and he should be yelling for help and trying to will it away but he had just seen himself marry his best friend while they were pathetically drunk, on what was supposed to be his bachelor road trip before he'd get married to his long term girlfriend, while they filmed it for all their friends and family to see. So there was more than enough on Calum's mind to will a panic attack away,

Suddenly there were hands shaking his shoulders and a voice yelling his name, and he thought maybe he should focus on that. So he did, trying to focus his eyes on who was in front of him. Hazily he started to see Michael's face more clearly and there was a slight sting on his cheek that made him frown and open his mouth to protest, and that was when air punched it's way into his lungs. 

He gasped, taking a couple of gulps of air, and vaguely registering as Michael sagged against him, sliding his warm hands around Calum's bare back in an embrace as he settled his head in the crook of the panicked boy's neck. 

"Fucking hell Calum, that hasn't happened to you in years." 

The brunette just focused on breathing, arms numb on his sides because he didn't know where to settle them. Michael was in his space, breathing right into his skin and Calum felt like crying. 

"We," He tried, pausing to swallow past the lump in his throat that was threatening to close it up again. "We're married Michael."

The boy pressed himself into Calum harder, tightening his hold on him and muttering "Hug me back asshole."

He wanted to, he really did. Because he needed his best friend right now. But his best friend was naked, his whole face pushed into his neck and they were married. So he couldn't hug him. 

"Michael we're married." He said again, a little more firmly. 

His friend sighed deeply against his skin, and Calum couldn't think fast enough to stop the shiver that went up his spine. There was a moment where Michael's lips pressed together on his neck and try as he might, Calum couldn't stop his eyes from closing. He gave himself that. 

And then Michael was pulling away, bleached blonde hair sticking in every direction like it did every morning when he woke up. His green eyes shinning with a dark shade, reminding Calum of the sea back in their hometown, right before a storm. His arms crossed over his chest, and his lips pressed together while his eyes were trained on Calum. 

"Why were you having a panic attack?" He asked finally.

"Because we're fucking married Michael!" Calum heard himself shout, as his arms raised themselves in a hopeless gesture to try to make the boy in front of him see the reality of the situation. 

Michael didn't budge, merely raising an eyebrow as he stated "I know." 

"We can't be married Michael!" 

_That_ made him budge. And Calum could see the moment Michael's guard started to come back up, could see the moment when what he was taken the wrong way and he wasn't fast enough to fix it. 

So he stared hopelessly as Michael stared back at him and there were too many things Calum would have liked to say but the years of shoving them in the back of his mind were making it difficult. How he wanted to hug him right now, how he wished he was brave enough to tell him how he'd felt for past thirteen years, how he was scared he'd to lose Vanessa when she found out about it, but really how much more scared he was of loosing him because of this giant mistake. 

And Michael, for all he could tell, seemed to be locking up all his emotions one by one, until he left nothing except defiance and indifference for the naked eye.

_Oh no._   

"I'm going to call Luke. He'll know what to do." Was all Michael said cooly, before turning on his heels and retreating to wherever his phone was. 

Calum was left staring at a fix point on the ground, wondering how the best trip of his life became his biggest nightmare in one night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Right. Well... What did you guys think? I'd love for you guys to tell me your thoughts, and if you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see happen or if you're intrigued, LET ME KNOW!
> 
> Thank you for reading till the end, you're absolutely lovely for that.


End file.
